


Ongelma

by Lady_Honeypot



Series: Solmussa [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Louis Weasley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Scorpius Malfoy, Porn, Post Mpreg, Smut
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Honeypot/pseuds/Lady_Honeypot
Summary: Pienen tyttären synnyttyä Scorpiuksen ja Louisin elämä on muuttunut. Etenkin Scorpius kokee ettei hänen alfansa tahdo häntä enää entiseen tapaan. Louisilla puolestaan on jotain aivan muuta mietittävää. Löytyykö ongelmaan ratkaisu?





	Ongelma

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on alfa/omega-teemoja noudatteleva ficci. Suosittelen tutustumaan sarjan aikaisempiin osiin niin juoni- ja suhdekuviot saattavat avautua paremmin, mutta tämä toimii kyllä yksinäänkin. Tässä universumissa omegan kiima kestää yhden parittelun ajan, jonka aikana omega voi laueta useasti. Omega voi tulla raskaaksi, mutta ei pysty liukastamaan itse itseään. Omega ei myöskään pysty saamaan orgasmia ilman alfan apua.
> 
>  
> 
> * Tämä teksti on tarkoitettu puhtaasti viihteelliseksi, eikä sillä ole mitään tekemistä todellisuuden kanssa. Kaikki tekstissä käytetty on mielikuvitukseni tuotetta. *
> 
> Harry Potter ja kaikki sen maailmaan liittyvä kuuluu J. K. Rowlingille ja muille tahoille. Minä kirjoitan tarinoita hahmoilla mutta en saa tästä taloudellista korvausta.

Scorpius nosti tytön olkapäätään vasten ja odotti että pienokainen röyhtäisi. Vauva oli vajaan kahden kuukauden ikäinen ja maailman suloisin olento, ainakin Scorpiuksen mielestä. Se, mitä lapsen toinen vanhempi ajatteli, oli Scorpiukselle täysi arvoitus, vaikka hän arvelikin Louisin rakastavan lasta - omalla tavallaan.

Huokaisten hän laski tytön kehtoonsa ja peitteli tämän. Niin, Louis ja tämän mielipiteet lapsesta olivat Scorpiukselle suuri mysteeri. He olivat kumpikin halunneet lasta ja he olivat yrittäneet todella pitkään ennen kuin Scorpius oli viimein tullut raskaaksi.

Omegan ei ollut helppoa tulla raskaaksi ja Scorpius oli kokenut riittävän monta varhaista keskenmenoa tietääkseen, ettei ryhtyisi uuteen yritykseen aivan pian. Hän tiesi myös, että Louis oli itkenyt jokaista menetettyä pienokaista ja siksi tämän omituinen käytös vauvan syntymän jälkeen tuntui jopa julmalta.

Tietenkin Louis oli ollut onnesta soikeana saadessaan ensimmäisen kerran tyttärensä syliinsä. Ja kyllä tämä edelleenkin leperteli ja helli lasta aina kun vain mahdollista. Mutta heti jos Scorpius nosti lapsen rinnalleen ja ryhtyi avaamaan puseroaan, Louis lähti jonkun tekosyyn turvin huoneesta.

Ei tietenkään ollut normaalia, että mies imetti. Kyllä Scorpius sen ymmärsi. Eivätkä monet omegat edes halunneet imettää lapsiaan. Mutta Scorpius oli ajatellut, että mikäli hän pystyisi erittämään maitoa niin hän haluaisi ainakin kokeilla. Louis oli jopa kannustanut häntä siihen silloin kun he olivat keskustelleet asiasta ennen vauvan syntymää.

Mutta nyt Scorpiuksesta tuntui, että Louis piti koko imettämistä epämiellyttävänä ja inhottavana puuhana, ja se sai hänet surulliseksi. Eikä Louis enää halunnut koskeakaan häntä niin kuin ennen. He eivät olleet rakastelleet vielä kertaakaan vauvan syntymän jälkeen ja Scorpius aavisti tietävänsä syyn siihen.

Joka kerta, kun Scorpius oli lähestynyt Louista vuoteessa, tehnyt aloitteen ja toivonut alfansa tarttuvan siihen, Louis oli vetäytynyt pois. _'Vauva saattaa herätä’_ tai _'minä olen väsynyt'_ olivat vakioselitykset ja Scorpius oli jäänyt nieleskelemään kyyneleitään kun Louis oli kääntänyt hänelle selkänsä. Totuus oli, ettei Louis selvästi sietänyt maidon imelää tuoksua, Scorpiuksen hieman turvonneita ja pehmeitä rintoja ja sitä mahdollisuutta, että nännit vuotaisivat kesken aktin.

Ehkä he olivat ryhtyneet tähän liian nopeasti? Ehkä heidän olisi pitänyt odottaa hieman pidempään? Eiväthän he edes tunteneet toisiaan kunnolla kun he olivat jo sitoutuneet.

Silloin se oli tuntunut hyvältä ja oikealta. Nyt myöhemmin ajateltuna, Scorpius pohti, eivätkö he olisi kuitenkin voineet odottaa vielä hetken, sillä nyt näytti että tätä menoa hän olisi pian yksinhuoltaja pienen tyttärensä kanssa.

Katsellessaan nukkuvaa lastaan Scorpius päätti, että hän yrittäisi vielä kerran. Hän nostaisi kissan pöydälle ja puhuisi asiasta Louisin kanssa. Mikäli sekään ei auttaisi, hän pakkaisi huomenna tavaransa ja muuttaisi takaisin isänsä luo kartanoon.

 

Iltarutiinit sujuivat tutulla tavalla. Louis kylvetti vauvan ja puki tämän lämpimään flanellipukuun minkä jälkeen Louis laski lapsen Scorpiusken syliin iltaimetystä varten, kääntyi ja poistui huoneesta ennen kuin Scorpius oli ehtinyt avata ensimmäistäkään nappia paidastaan.

Myöhemmin, kun vauva nukkui tuhisten tyytyväisenä ja Scorpius luki kirjaa sängyssä, Louis hiipi huoneeseen hiljaa. Tämä oli yllättynyt, kun huomasi Scorpiuksen olevankin vielä hereillä.

"Meidän täytyy puhua", Scorpius sanoi rauhallisella äänellä ja laski kirjan yöpöydälleen.  
"Ai?" Louis näytti hämmentyneeltä riisuutuessaan ja etsiessään tyynynsä alta pyjamaansa, minkä tämä veti nopeasti ylleen.  
"Kyllä", Scorpius sanoi, huokaisi syvään ja keräsi kaiken rohkeutensa. Hän oli harjoitellut puhettaan pitkin iltaa ja tullut siihen tulokseen, että hänen oli käytävä suoraan asiaan, kiertelemättä.

"Minä ymmärrän, että sinä olet ahdistunut siitä että imetän vauvaa, mutta luulin että olimme sopineet asiasta yhdessä, että se olisi ookoo. Ei, älä keskeytä, anna minä puhun loppuun", Scorpius nosti kätensä torjuvasti kun Louis avasi suunsa. "Tiedän, että se näyttää varmasti luonnottomalta ja inhottavalta, mutta minä olen päättänyt että jatkan sitä niin pitkään kuin maitoa riittää. Jos se on sinulle ongelma, niin minä voin muuttaa vauvan kanssa kartanoon siksi aikaa. Se ei ole ongelma. Mutta minä en aio luopua imettämisestä vain siksi, että se on sinusta vastenmielistä!"

"Mitä?" Louis ähkäisi kun Scorpius veti henkeä.  
"Minä ymmärrän, ettet sinä pidä siitä että minä imetän vauvaa, mutta..."  
"Lopeta", Louis sanoi äkkiä vakavana.

He katselivat hetken toisiaan. Scorpius risti kätensä rinnalleen mielenosoituksellisesti ja katsoi kuinka Louisin katse lipui hänen silmistään hänen rinnoilleen ja nopeasti pois. Scorpius nielaisi raskaasti, tuntui pahalta katsoa toisen selvää inhoa.

"Ei se ole sitä", Louis sanoi lopulta hiljaa.

Scorpius ei sanonut mitään, sillä hän pelkäsi, että jos hän nyt avaisi suunsa, hän sanoisi jotain mitä hän saattaisi katua myöhemmin.

"En minä inhoa sitä, en todellakaan", Louis jatkoi ja haroi tukkaansa katsomatta kuitenkaan Scorpriusta.  
"Mitä se sitten on?" Scorpius pakotti äänensä tasaiseksi.  
"Sinä et varmaan voi ymmärtää sitä. Koska minäkään en ymmärrä sitä. Kaikki on jotenkin sekavaa, ja väärin ja minä luulen että tulen pian hulluksi", Louis sanoi.  
"Minä en ymmärrä mitä sinä yrität sanoa", Scorpius puri huultaan turhautuneena.

"Se tuoksu, se tekee minut hulluksi!" Louis huusi yllättäen ja katsoi Scorpiusta silmiin. "Sinä ja sinun tuoksusi, maidon tuoksu, tekee minut hulluksi ja minä en kestä sitä!"

Loukkaantuneena Scorpius käänsi katseensa pois, puri hampaitaan ja tukahdutti nyyhkytyksen kurkkuunsa. Hän oli arvannut oikein, mutta silti sen kuuleminen sattui.

"Hyvä on", Scorpius sanoi hiljaa. "Me muutamme huomenna vauvan kanssa."  
"Mitä?" Louis älähti. "Minne? Miksi?"  
"Kartanoon. Jos sinä et kestä minua lähelläsi, niin on varmaan parempi että minä lähden pois."

"Ei, ei, ei, ei", Louis ravisti päätään. "Et sinä voi lähteä. Et voi. Minä... minä en kestä jos sinä lähdet."  
"Mutta juurihan sinä sanoit, että minä teen sinut hulluksi", Scorpius napautti.

Hetken Louis tuijotti Scorpiusta tyhjin silmin ja sitten tämä räjähti nauramaan.

Ennen kuin Scorpius ehti reagoida, Louis oli jo hänen vieressään ja painoi päätään hänen rintaansa vasten.

"Joka kerta kun haistan tämän", Louis hautasi päänsä syvemmälle Scorpiuksen rintaan ja tämä tunsi nänniensä kihelmöivän, "luulen, että tulen hulluksi... _himosta_!"

Scorpius äännähti yllättyneenä. Tätä hän ei ollut odottanut.

"Kun haistan maidon, haluaisin tulla ja repiä vaatteet päältäsi. Haluaisin imeä nännejäsi, tuntea maidon suussani samalla kun työntyisin syvälle, _syvälle_ , sisääsi", Louisin ääni oli käheä.  
"Minä... minä en tiennyt", Scorpius sanoi hämmentyneenä.  
"Siksi minä en voi olla samassa huoneessa silloin kun imetät. Pelkkä tuoksu saa minut sekaisin ja jos joutuisin vielä _katsomaan_... En luultavasti pystyisi siihen."

Äkkiä Louisin kädet olivat joka paikassa Scorpiuksen keholla. Louis siveli helläsi kylkiä ja ujutti käsiään pyjamanpaidan alle kunnes sormet löysivät kaksi turvonnutta nänniä ja nipistivät niitä hellästi. Scorpius huokasi ja tunsi kuinka kosketus poltteli hänen herkällä ihollaan.

Sitten Louis vetäisi paidan kokonaan Scorpiuksen yltä ja painoi suunsa tämän vasemmalle nännille. Louisin huulet imivät hellästi ja kieli kutitti herkän nipukan ympärillä. Samassa Scorpius tunsi kuinka maito lähti valumaan ja innokkaana Louis lisäsi imua.

"Mmmmmh", oli ainoa mitä Louis pystyi sanomaan imiessään ja nuollessaan.

Huokaisten syvään Scorpius heitti päänsä taakse ja nautti alfansa kosketuksesta. Tämä oli niin erilaista kuin vauvan imettäminen, Louisin suu tuntui erilaiselta, eroottisemmalta ja ehdottomasti kiihottavammalta. Scorpius tunsi paineen nivusissaan ja toivoi, että Louis koskettaisi hänen turvonnutta elintään.

Kuin lukien omegansa ajatukset Louis painoi kätensä Scorpiuksen kovuudelle ja hieroi sitä ohuen kankaan läpi kiusoitellen yhä kielellään tämän nänniä.

"Louis", Scorpius henkäisi ja tarttui miehensä hiuksiin painaen tämän tiiviimmin vasten rintaansa.

Äkkiä Scorpiuksen koko keho oli liekeissä. Hän tunsi himon aaltoilevan sisällään ja vastaavan Louisin jokaiseen kosketukseen. Tunne oli huumaava, sillä Scorpius ei muistanut milloin hän oli viimeksi tuntenut samalla tavalla, ehkä edellisen kiimansa aikana. Ja siitä oli todellakin jo aikaa.

Vaikka he olivat harrastaneet seksiä Scorpiuksen raskauden aikana, se oli ollut niin erilaista kuin aikaisemmin. Louis oli ollut joka kerta hellä ja huomaavainen, ottanut Scorpiuksen varovasti kuin peläten tämän menevän rikki.

Nyt Louisin otteet olivat omistavat, lähes rajut ja Scorpius antautui kosketuksille täysin rinnoin, iloisena siitä, että hänen alfansa halusi häntä edelleen.

"Scorp", Louis hymisi, päästäen irti nännistä. "Minä haluan sinua niin paljon."  
"Minäkin haluan sinua", Scorpius vastasi ja levitti jalkojaan kutsuvasti.

Matalasti murahtaen Louis nousi, tarttui Scorpiuksen housuihin ja kiskoi ne pois. Heti perään mies riisui omat vaatteensa ja Scorpius henkäisi tyytyväisenä nähdessään pitkästä aikaa Louisin kauniin vartalon. Kuinka hän olikaan kaivannut tätä näkyä, vahvaa rintakehää, sopivan karvaisia jalkoja ja ennen kaikkea haaroissa komeana seisovaa erektiota.

Louis kaivoin yöpöydän laatikosta liukuvoiteen ja puristi ainetta sormiinsa. Scorpius katseli toimitusta sydän pamppaillen ja odottaen malttamattomana, että saisi Louisin sormet sisälleen.

"Minun", Louis mumisi Scorpiuksen ihoa vasten työntäen ensimmäisen sormen tämän sisään.  
"Sinun", Scorpius henkäisi mielihyvästä ja antoi vartalonsa avautua Louisille.

Sormen hieroessa Scorpiusta, Louisin suu etsiytyi takaisin turvonneelle nännille. Kieli kierteli nyppylän ympärillä ja sai Scorpiuksen värisemään. Tuntui uskomattomalta kun Louis imi ja leikitteli herkällä nännillä pumpaten samaan aikaan sormeaan edestakaisin Scorpiuksen sisällä.

"Lisää", Scorpius vavahteli ja välittömästi Louis työnsi toisen sormen Scorpiuksen tiukkaan aukkoon.

Siitä oli aivan liian pitkä aika kun Louis oli pannut Scorpiusta kunnolla. Omega vaikeroi kosketuksen alla ja tarjosi itseään alfalle toivoen, että tämä nauttisi yhtä paljon kuin omega nautti. Ja nähtävästi Louis nautti, sillä tämä imi ja nuoli Scorpiuksen nännejä yhä innokkaammin hymisten samalla jotain, mistä Scorpius ei aivan saanut selvää.

Scorpius tunsi maidon vuotavan nänneistään, hän kuuli kuinka Louis nuoli sitä hänen iholtaan ja värisi kun Louisin käsi puristi turvonnutta nipukkaa vaativasti. Paine Scorpiuksen nivusissa kasvoi ja hän tiesi, ettei kestäisi enää pitkään.

"Louis", Scorpius henkäisi vaativasti. "Minä tulen kohta."

Alfa ei tarvinnut enempää kehotusta, vaan tämä vetäytyi Scorpiuksen iholta jättäen omegan huohottamaan. Nopein liikkein Louis liukasti itsensä, avasi Scorpiuksen jalkoja ja ohjasi erektionsa tämän aukolle.

Kun Louis painautui varovasti Scorpiuksen sisälle tämä kirahti.

"Sattuuko?" Louis kysyi huolestuneena.  
"Ei, edellisestä kerrasta vain on aikaa. Odota hetki", Scorpius sanoi ja rentoutti lihaksiaan koittaen ottaa Louisin mahdollisimman hyvin sisäänsä.  
"Scorp!" Louis huudahti tuntiessaan Scorpiuksen aukon lihasten rentoutuvan ja heti perään supistuvan.

Hetken Louis puristi silmiään kiinni ja huohotti raskaasti. Scorpius aavisti, että toinen oli aivan reunalla ja silitti hellästi miehensä käsivarsia saaden tämän ajatukset rauhoittumaan. Toki hän itsekin oli todella lähellä laukeamista ja arvasi, ettei kumpikaan heistä kestäisi tällä kertaa kovin pitkään.

Viimein Louis avasi silmänsä ja liikautti ensimmäistä kertaa lantiotaan. Tuhat pientä värettä juoksi pitkin Scorpiuksen selkärankaa ja hän taivutti vartaloaan lähemmäs Louista. Samassa Louis tuntui räjähtävän. Tämä tarttui toisella kädellään Scorpiusta niskasta toisen käden puristaessa lähes kivuliaan kovasti Scorpiuksen nänniä.

Scorpius yritti olla huutamatta ääneen ettei herättäisi vauvaa, mutta Louisin kiihtyvät työnnöt ja kiihkeä suu saivat hänet huohottamaan raskaasti.

"Kovempaa", Scorpius sanoi ja Louis toteutti omegansa toiveen.

Kun kivikova elin työntyi kerran toisensa jälkeen Scorpiuksen sisään hieroen tämän eturauhasta ja Louisin suu imi hänen nänniään, Scorpius ei voinut kuin antautua mielihyvälle. Orgasmin hetkellä Scorpiuksen koko keho kouristui nautinnosta ja lämmin neste purkautui hänen erektiostaan heidän ennestään hikisille ihoilleen samalla kuin maito valui toisesta nännistä pitkin Scorpiuksen kylkeä.

Nähtävästi Scorpiuksen laukeaminen oli viimeinen pisara Louisille, joka yllättäen päästi nännin suustaan ja työntyi syvälle Scorpiuksen sisään. Kun Scorpius tunsi Louisin purkautuvan sisällään, tämän suu oli jo Scorpiuksen niskassa. Alfa puri omegaansa syvän murinan purkautuessa tämän kurkusta samaan aikaan kuin alfan elin sykki siementään omegan sisällä.

Huokaisten Scorpius antoi vartalonsa rentoutua alfaa vasten. Hän ei ollut pystynyt kuvittelemaankaan, että Louis olisi kiihottunut imettämisestä, ja nyt häntä harmitti ettei ollut ottanut asiaa aikaisemmin puheeksi.

Lämpimät huulet havahduttivat Scorpiuksen mietteistään.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Louis kysyi nojaten kyynärpäihinsä ja katsellen Scorpiusta.  
"Paremmin kuin hyvin", Scorpius vastasi ja kurottautui painamaan kevyen suudelman alfansa huulille.  
"Mmmmh", Louis hymisi tyytyväisenä Scorpiuksen suuta vasten.

"Miltä se tuntui?" Louis kysyi hetken päästä punastuen juuri sillä tavalla mitä Scorpius rakasti koko sydämestään.  
"Mikä?" Scorpius kysyi.  
"Tämä", Louis silitti hellästi Scorpiuksen nänniä saaden tämän värähtämään.  
"Hyvältä. Erilaiselta, mutta hyvältä", Scorpius sanoi. " _Erittäin_ hyvältä."

Louis naurahti ja suukotti nopeasti maitoa vuotavaa nänniä.

"Minä ajattelin ensin että se on väärin", Louis sanoi hiljaa.  
"Väärin? Imettäminenkö?" Scorpius ihmetteli.  
"Ei, vaan se, että haluan imeä näitä", Louis silitti jälleen Scorpiuksen turvonneita nipukoita. "Ajattelin, että on väärin haluta jotain, mikä ei ole minua varten."  
"Mutta tietenkin ne ovat myös sinua varten, sillä minä olen kokonaan sinua varten", Scorpius sanoi hymyillen.  
"Mitä tiedän", Louis vastasi omegansa hymyyn ja painoi huulensa tämän huulille. "Minä tiedän."

Scorpius toivoi, että hänellä riittäisi maitoa hyvin, hyvin pitkään.

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on tämän sarjan viimeinen teksti, ainakin toistaiseksi. Voi olla, että palaan näiden hahmojen pariin joskus jos siltä tuntuu mutta nyt tämä oli tässä. Kohden uutta!


End file.
